Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a method of controlling same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a system is known in which image data is captured by a communication apparatus equipped with imaging capabilities, and, when an information processing apparatus that is a communication partner is approached, the image data is shared by transferring it from the communication apparatus to the information processing apparatus.
In such a system, firstly the communication apparatus and the information processing apparatus are caused to approach, and near field wireless communication is used to exchange setting information necessary for authentication of wireless communication. Thereafter, based on the exchanged setting information, fast wireless communication for which a communicable range is broader is established, and a switch to the established wireless communication (a so-called handover) is performed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-151746 discloses a technique in which a communication apparatus uses NFC (Near Field Communication) that is near field wireless communication to perform a handover to Bluetooth (registered trademark). For a handover technique that uses near field wireless communication, other than switching to wireless communication by Bluetooth, a technique stipulated in IEEE 802.11 of establishing wireless communication by a so-called wireless LAN and then switching to the wireless communication is known.
Incidentally, in communication apparatuses of recent years, those equipped with a plurality of wireless communication methods are spreading. In such a communication apparatus, on a per-purpose basis it is possible to respectively use, for example, a wireless communication method having a low power consumption such as Bluetooth when periodically sharing a small amount of data, and a fast wireless communication method such as a wireless LAN when sharing a large amount of data such as an image.
However, in a case of further comprising a handover technique in which an apparatus equipped with a plurality of wireless communication methods uses near field wireless communication, a necessity arises in determining which communication method should a handover be made to from communication that uses near field wireless communication. In other words, if a user wants to share data between apparatuses, providing good usability by appropriately determining a wireless communication method to handover to is desired.